This Core will be housed at the Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center within the Division of Molecular Cardiovascular Biology. Although spatially separated from members of the Program Project Grant team. Dr. Robbins has been collaborating with them for years and supplies the current Program Project Grant investigators and Cores with both mice and protein fragments. The Core will be critical for the studies proposed in all of the Program Project Grant's Component's as it will be responsible for the design, production, colony maintenance and shipment of ail transgenic mice that are proposed by the Program Project Grant's investigators and Core B. The Core will also produce the different proteins, protein fragments and antibodies needed for the in vitro and isolated systems studies. As such, it forms an integral part of the Program Project Grant's foundation. The Core's responsibilities are: Design and build all constructs for bacterial- or Sacu/o-based MyBP-C protein and protein fragment production. Grow and purify all protein fragments in sufficient quantities to satisfy the investigators' needs Design, build and generate all transgenic mice that are proposed in the Program Project Grant. Maintain sufficient numbers of all lines in barrier facilities so that they can be distributed as needed to the investigators as well as to other scientists who request them. Serve as a central clearing house for the preparation, maintenance and quality control of the cMyBP-C specific antibodies Maintain an adequate inventory of all of the above and arrange for convenient shipping to the individual investigators or Core Leaders.